Budding Carnation
by drarry-lover23
Summary: Cece and Gunther have been together for nine months before Gunther is foreced back to the old country. two months later Cece find out that she's pregnant. How will Cece deal with being pregnant at 16, her mom getting married and having her new siblings from NY moving in. Will Logan support her like a good big brother or will her be too busy falling in love with Rocky?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

**Okay so this is my new Fanfic. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**- IMPORTANT! I started a polyvore acount so i could make theoutfits I decribe in my fanfics. all you have to do is add the url to polyvore (period) com be sent to my acount. **

**I literally speant all day writing this chapter and creating the outfits on polyvore.**

**anyways. Read and enjoy :)))**

* * *

Cece sighed. She should have known that it was too good to last. She had been so happy the past months, everything had been pure bliss. She was in love. Plain and simple.I guess you're asking yourself: who is Cece Jones in love with. the answer to that is simple: Gunther Hessenheffer.

Gunther was the best thing that had ever happened to her. They had met in elementary school. Him and Tinka were the weird twins that were obsessed with goats and spoke in wierd accents. At first Cece couldn't stand either of them. They were just so annoying and they always insulted her fashion sense. Over time she had started to tolerate him. After a while they became... well, she wouldn't call it friends. The best term she could come up with would be frienimie. They laughed with each other and got along but at the same time they insulted each other and were always competing with each other. Things started to change around the time they started working at shake it up. at first everything was the same. They still competed, they still insulted each other, they still hung out. But after a while she started noticing little things. Like how his bright blue eyes sparkled when he laughed or how graceful he moved when he danced. Pretty soon she started feel little flutters when he'd touch her or her heart would skip a beat when he said her name. It took her while to figure out she had a crush on Gunther... or rather it took a while for Rocky to get fed up of Cece going on and on about Gunther before she practically screamed at Cece that she had a crush on him. A few months ago, nine to be exact, Cece had the courage to confess to Gunther. She had felt elated and out of this world when she found out that Gunther also had crush on her.

Gunther was the perfect boyfriend. He's bought her flowers or a random little gifts. Their dates were always special. Their first date had been in the park. Gunther had set up a picnic under a beautiful tree. They had spent hours just laying there, cuddling and feeding each other. Gunther had walked her home after and they had shared their first kiss before she had gone inside. Gunther was so sweet. He would always call her beautiful, adorable, gorgeous, his redhead or her favourite, his little cookie.

Things had just gotten better as time had gone by. Two months after she and Gunther had gotten together her mom came home with news that she'd met someone. That someone turned out to be Jeremy Hunter, a pretty succesful businessman that lived in New York with his kids on the weekend but worked in Chicago during the week. They had learned that he had a 17 year old son named Logan, Cece had thought for the longest time that his name was little scooter since that was what Jeremy had always called him, and a little six year old girl called Anabella. apparently Jeremy's late wife's sister took care of the kids while he worked. Cece kinda wondered what kind of a father Jeremy was since he only saw his kids two days a week but decided it was best not to judge until she had met the kids.

Cece remembered how Gunther had surprised her for their six month anniversary. He had told her to dress nice and to wait in her apartment. She still remembered the outfit she had worn. A strapless, white dress with a lace embellished sweetheart neckline, a thin grey belt adorning her waist and the semi-sheer skirt of the dress had flowed to her mid thigh and was made up of three ruffles. She had worn pink strappy wedges with multiple straps at the top. She'd worn a necklace made up of three strings of pink crystals and a pair of matching pink crystal studs. The final touch had been a grey clutch with a checkered stitch and a golden chain strap. her make up had been simple: winged eyeliner, mascara, and soft pink lipstick with a layer of clear gloss.**(AN: here's her outfit: /gece_preggers_fic_chapter_gece/set?id=101779870)** She had felt so nervous wondering if she was underdressed or if she was overdressed. She had nearly fallen out of her chair when she had heard the doorbell. Surprisingly he had worn a pretty non-flashy outfit. Black skinny jeans; a soft blue button up, with the top three buttons undone; a black vest; a loosly tied black tie; shiny black loafer and to finish off the look, a black fedora with a light blue band. He had taken her to a beautiful italian restaurant called "Bella Luce". Cece had ordered the condito gamberetti alfredo while Gunther had ordered the pollo al marsala. For dessert they had ordered zabaione con frutti di bosco. After feeding Cece a spoonfuls of zabaione Gunther had taken out a small black box and had presented Cece a beautiful promise ring. It was rose gold and had a round diamond in the center. On either side of the diamond were their names: Cecelia and Gunther. **(1)**

Things had been going magically. Cece always wore her promise ring on her left ring finger. She had grown into the habit that whenever she was nervous she would start twisting it. Gunther thought it was cute that she did that. He said it was almost as if she was seeking comfort from him through the ring. Then things had gone down hill. Gunther had received a call from his Grandfather the king of Sviederbach**(2)** basically ordering him to return to Sviederbach. Gunther had told her that he didn't know how long he would be gone but that he loved her. The night before Gunther had left they had layed on his bed while Gunther worshiped every crevice of Cece's body, bringing her to the hight of passion and pleasure. Never in Cece's life had she felt so loved. The next day she had to stand, with tears running down her face as the plane took off, taking with it the man she loved.

Currently Cece was in her room. The walls were powder blue with a black strip running along the the bottom of the wall and the top. directly across from the door under a large window was a queen bed with a black comforter. On top of the bed were various black and powder blue pillows. Folded at the foot of the bed was a powder blue blanket. On either side of the bed were black nightstands. On the nightstand to the left were two framed photos. One showed Cece and Gunther on their six month anniversary. Gunther had his arms around her shoulders and her hands were gripping his arms. their heads were leaning against each other slightly. They both were smiling sweet smiles at the camera and you could see Cece's promise ring clearly on her finger. In the other frame was a picture of Cece and Gunther in the snow. Cece had on a pair of grey skinny jeans; a white tank top; an oversized, grey sweatshirt that had "MEOW" written on it with "Universkitty" under it and a black heart in between the two words; a pair of white, knee high sneakers; and a white beanie **(/gece_preggers_fic/set?id=101809398****)**. Gunther had on electric blue skinny jeans, a black turtle neck, black boots and an electric blue beanie. Gunther was holding Cece bridal style and her arms were around his neck. Both their heads were thrown back in laughter as Gunther spun them around. On the other nightstand was a powder blue lamp and a powder blue frame with a picture of Cece, Georgia and Flynn.

Against the left wall was black wooden desk. in front of it was a padded, powder blue desk chair. next to the desk was a door that led to Cece's walk in closet. Against the right wall was a small black vanity, above it on the wall was an oval mirror with a a black frame. in front of the vanity was a rectangular black stool with a powder blue cushion. In the right corner of the room, on a stand, was an acoustic guitar.

Cece honestly loved her old room but who was she to protest when her mom told Flynn and her that they were moving to a bigger house so that Jeremy could stay with them during the week. The new house had two floors. The bottom floor had a small dining room, a large kitchen with an eating area, a living room, a washroom and a small room that was used as a laundry room. The second floor consisted of a master bedroom complete with an en suite bathroom and four other rooms. The biggest room was Cece's; the second biggest room ( it was basically the same size as Cece's except that it didn't have a walk in closet) was for Logan, Jeremy's son; Flynn's room was smaller than Logan's by a fraction; and Anabella's was the smallest room (though not by much) and had a walk in closet.

They had decided to get the bigger house because it was illogical for Jeremy to be renting an apartment in Chicago when he spent most nights in the Jones' apartment. Instead of simply getting a bigger apartment they had decided to get a house with enough rooms so that Jeremy's kids could have a place to stay if they ever visited. If things kept on going as well as they had then it was only a matter of time before they started hearing wedding bells.

Now back to the reason why Cece is in her room not that it's unusual for her to be in there, it is her room afterall. Her mom had told her that they were all going out to dinner to finally meet Jeremy's kids. In all honesty Cece wasn't in the mood to go out. She just wanted to burrow herself in her blankets and wallow in sadness. Gunther had only been gone a week and she was still miserable but... her mom meant the world to her and she wasn't about to let her down. So that's why she stood in the middle of her room trying to decide what to wear to go out for some fancy restaurant that normally they wouldn't be able to afford to go to if it wasn't for Jeremy.

Cece decided on a plain black tank top and a waist high, long, dip dye skirt. The skirt was white at the top and the bottom was teal, it flowed down just below her knees in the front and reached her mid-thigh in the back. She had on a teal belt with a gold clasp. She wore wedge heel, peep toe, platform shoes in black suede. For her jewelry she wore a teal rose necklace and matching earings, a teal leather strap with 'LOVE' in golden, metallic letters as a bracelet and a ring with 'LOVE' on it. She decided to wear her hair loose with soft, loose curls. One side of her hair was pinned back with a light blue, fabric, flower hair clip. **( /gece_preggers_fic_chapter_jones/set?id=101770266) **

Cece looked at herself in the full length mirror in her closet before deciding she looked good. She sat down at her vanity to do her make up and decided to go for a simple look: winged eyeliner, curled lashes, mascara, and watermelon pink lipstick with a layer of gloss.

"Cece!" yelled Her mom from down stairs.

"Yeah mom?!" she yelled back as she applied the gloss.

"We're leaving!"

"I'm coming!" Cece slipped on her promise ring and stood up and picked up the black, checkered stitch, clutch and hooked the golden chain over her shoulder before heading out the door. She rushed down the stairs... or well, she rushed as much as someone could in six inch heels. Cece met Flynn down at the bottom of the stairs. he didn't go all out thats for sure, but what can expect from a ten year old. Flynn simply wore a pair of jeans, a grey plaid, button up, and converse.

"Hey Flynn, ready to go?" Cece asked her brother.

"Yup" he said popping the 'p'.

"Where's mom?"

"She's in the living room getting her purse." Cece headed over to the living room and saw her mom picking up her hand bag from the couch.

"Come on mom" she said " I thought we were leaving"

"Yes, we are Cece, I just forgot my bag is all" Cece looked at her mom impressed by her outfit. Her mom had begun working out at a gym about a year ago and was looking slim, not unhealthy skinny, but healthy and slim. She was proud of her mom. After her dad had left them her mom had stopped taking care of herself in favor of taking care of them. Cece was glad she was doing something for herself. Her mom was wearing a form fitting tart plum dress with reached a bit lower than her mid-thigh, just barely covered her shoulders and had a high neck. She had on grey pumps and wore the solitaire diamond earings and necklace that Jeremy had given her for their six month anniversary last month. Her mom was heading out the door holding the grey, pleated clutch she had been looking for. **( /gece_preggers_fic_chapter_georgias/set?id=101796793)**

"You coming?" asked her mom turning towards her.

"Yeah, I'm coming." She said. _"__of to meet the Hunters I guess" _She thought as she slipped into the passenger seat of her moms car.

It wasnt that long a drive to the restaurant, it was only about twenty minutes. When they arrived Georgia led them in side where a waitress stood by a podium.

"Reservation" she drawled

"Reservation for Jones' and Hunter." Said Georgia. The waitress flipped through the book in front of her before she responded.

"Hmm yes, Mr. Hunter has already arrived, right this way Ms. Jones." said the waitress leading them through the restaurant. Cece managed to stay slightly behind her mom while she twisted her promise ring. Once she realized what she was doing she mentally slapped herself for reminding herself, once again, of Gunter. Cece nearly bumped into her mom when she stopped.

"Georgia!" exclaimed Jeremy" Cece looked up and saw Jeremy hugging her mom before leaning in for a kiss only to hear identical groans of "Gross" coming from Flynn and the little girl that sat next to a teenage boy at their table. Cece guessed that they must be Logan and Anabella. Anabella was a cute little thing. She was wearing a black cami, a puffy black skirt with little white flowers all over it and a strechy waist, a fabric flower black headband was in her chesnut brown hair and on her little feet were bright red ballet flats with little bows on them **( /gece_preggers_fic_anabella/set?id=101813852****).** She was honestly the cutest thing Cece had ever seen and her blue eyes were nearly as beautiful as Gunther's ( She's biased soo what?). Next to who she guessed was anabella was Logan. He wore tan skinny jeans, a blue button up and a light blue and dark blue striped cardigan. He had floppy brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hey Cece!" Said Jeremy, surprising her as he hugged her. He was a bit of a touchy feely person wasn't he. She hugged back lightly before letting go as he moved on to Flynn.

"Well guys I guess I should introduce you all." He said as they all sat down. Cece ended up next to Flynn and Logan "Kids this is Georgia" he said grabbing hand. "And these are her kids Cece" He pointed at her. " and Flynn" he said pointing at Flynn " And these are my kids "Anabella" he said pointing to the little girl " and Logan" he said pointing once again. after introducing everyone Jeremy immediately when on to talk with Georgia. Cece stared down at her hand as she continued to twist her promise ring. She was, once again, thinking about Gunther when she felt Logan tap her shoulder. She turned to look at him.

"Hey" He said "My dad already introduced everyone but I'm Logan" he said smiling smiled back.

"I'm Cece" Logan quirked an eyebrow

"Is that your real name or a nick name" ugg, usually people figured out that wasn't her real name when her mom gets mad at her and yells 'Cecilia Taylor Jones!'.

"No, not really, It's Cecilia. Cecilia Taylor Jones, but everyone calls me Cece." Logan nodded.

* * *

**1: The ring is the cover for the story.**

**2: Sviederbach belongs to Nature9000. I'm only borrowing the name.**

**Well I hope you guys liked it :))) please review! it means the world to me and I put a lot of work into this so I'd really apreciate it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone. Sorry for the long wait but i had a bit of writing block. Anyways hope you enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

Cece sighed as she poked at her food. Her mom and Jeremy were talking about something while Flynn played with Anabella. The conversation between her and Logan was kinda stinted though. She didn't know what she was supposed to talk about. She was only here because her mom wanted her there. All she wanted to do was curl up under her blankets while she watched videos of herself and Gunther that people had taped. Logan sat next to her tapping his fingers against the table.

"So..." She said trailing off.

"Umm... How old are you?" He asked, obviously bored.

"Mmm, I'm 16. You?"

"17" He answered. Cece took a bite of her salad.

"What grade are you in?" he asked.

"I'm a junior" She said.

"Me too" Cece sighed a again. This conversation was going no where. And the "Can't talk, eating" excuse was gone since she had just finished the last of her salad. She started to fiddle with her ring again. This seemed to catch Logan's attention.

"Aren't you a bit young to be engaged?" Cece sputtered.

"Wh-what?!" Logan stared at her. "I'm not engaged!"

"Oh, it's just that you're wearing what looks like an engagement ring on your ring finger..." He trailed of shrugging.

"It's a promise ring. My boyfriend got it for me on our six month anniversary."

"Oh. How long have you guys been together."

"nine months." He looked at her.

"Wow, that's a long time. did you guys know each other before or..."

"We met in kindergarten" She said with a small smile, recalling the first time she had seen Gunther and Tinka in their matching sparkly outfits. Logan blinked.

"So you guys have basically known each other forever." Cece nodded

"I guess you could say that."

"whats his name?"

"Gunther"

"So is her german or something." Cece looked at him for a second.

"He's not from Germany. He's from Sviederbach. It's close to Germany but it's not a part of it." She smiled "He likes to refer too it as 'the old country' 'cause Sviederbach is sort of a hassle to say" Logan looked kind of confused.

"O-kay"

"Everyone finished?" asked Jeremy. Everyone nodded or said yes. Jeremy waved a waitress over and asked for the check. after everything had been paid for everyone got up and headed out to the cars. Cece's mom and Jeremy kissed before getting into their cars. Once everyone was in the car Flynn spoke up.

"Hey mom" he asked

"Yeah Flynn?"

"where are Logan and Anabella staying?" he asked. Cece looked back over into the back seat.

"Their staying at the house." She stared at his confused face before elaborating "they're staying at the house because they have their own rooms there. Kinda makes sense that they stay there don't you think?"

"oh, I guess so." Cece turned back into her seat. She pulled out her cell phone and unlocked it. She went through he e-mails and text messages but there wasn't anything new. She knew that Gunther was going to be incredibly busy, he was a prince afterall, but she still wished that they would give him enough free time to at least send a text. It wasn't that she hadn't had any contact from him. He always made sure to send her a 'good morning love' to wake up to and a 'sweet dreams beautiful' to fall asleep to. He would also try and send a text whenever he had a chance. BEsides the texts in the morning and at night the last one he sent was yesterday around lunch that said 'I miss you my little cookie. Wish I was there with my. I love you!'. That text had made her smile and had lifted her spirits.

Cece on the other hand had time to spare so she would send him little texts telling him what she was doing, how much she misses him or just to tell him that she loves him. At first she had been hesitant about texting him when he was obviously so busy but one day he had sent her a text asking why she didn't text him more and he assured her that she could never bother him and that receiving her texts were honestly the only good thing happening to him at the moment.

Gunther had told her that he didn't want to be king. He wanted to be a choreographer, live in california, get married, have kids and just have a nice simple life. He then told her that once her had met her he knew that his dreams of a simple, peaceful life wouldn't come true but that a future with her in it was a lot more appealing than the basic american dream with it's white picket fence and docile life. Cece had known that she should have been a bit freaked out over the fact that Gunther could imagine them having a life together but it didn't. In fact, When she thought about it she could also imagine her future with him. They were still teenagers so the married life was far off but she was happy to wait. Cece wanted to be able to spend as much time with Gunther as possible and hopefully in the near future he would be back by her side and not half way across the world.

"We're here Cece" said her mom breaking her of her thoughts. Cece unbuckled her seatbelt and stepped out of the car. She was happy that they had spent most of their time sitting because those heels are killer. Cece turned around as she closed the car door and saw Jeremy pull up into the drove way. She watched as Jeremy and Logan got out of the car. Logan went over to his sister to unbuckle her from her seat while Jeremy went to unload their bags. Logan and Anabella were staying for the week end before heading back to New York.

Hmm, New York. That was the one thing that her and Gunther still couldn't agree on. Gunther wanted to go to LA while she wanted to go to New York. Oh well, they had plenty of time to figure it out. She shook her head and headed over to Jeremy. She could see that Logan had his arms full with a sleeping Anabella so she decided to go see if they needed any help.

"Hey Jeremy" she said as she approached him "need any help?" Jeremy looked up at her.

"Oh no, no-no Cece!" he exclaimed "no need I'm perfectly capable of carrying this." She watched him struggle with the weight of three duffel bags before glancing over at Logan. Logan shook his head and headed over to them.

"Here Cece, could you take Anabella inside while I help my dad with the bags?" he asked.

"Yeah sure" Logan carefully handed Annabella over to her and the little girl (who was tiny for her age) automatically snuggled her head into her neck. Cece placed an arm under the girls bottom and the other around her waist before smiling at Logan and heading inside.

The Hunters were nice enough people by what she could see but she just had this feeling that it was going to be an awkward weekend.

* * *

**There you have it. Hope you guys liked it xD please review. reviews make me happ and inspire me to write :)**

**Also I'm opening a poll. I want to know what you guys want Cece to have:**

***Baby boy**

***Baby girl**

***Twins- two girls**

***Twins- two boys**

***Twins- boy and a girl**

**Please tell me what you guys want in your reviews :) Also don't forget to read my other story 'Wilted Rose' that finally reached over a hundred reviews :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Sorry for the short update. I promise that the next chapter will be sooner and longer.**

**Also this chapter is un-beta'd so sorry for any spelling error.**

**Anyways... ENJOY!**

**AN: I am sooo sorry I forgot to put this when I first posted this a few hours ago but so far the poll for Cece's baby's Gender is:**

**Boy: 3**

**Girl:4**

**Twins (B&G): 11**

**So far it looks like Cece is going to have twins, a boy and a girl. But the birth is stil far off so review if you want to vote.**

* * *

Cece walked into what had been decided would be Anabella's room. She carefully layed he little girl down and began too take of her shoes and clothes. Just as she finished undressing her Logan entered the room with a bag of what Cece guessed were Anabellas clothes.

"Thanks" Said Logan walking over to her "I can finish" He reached into the bag pulling out some night clothes for his sister. Cece nodded and turned to leave. Just before leaving she stoped at the doorway.

"It was nice meeting you Logan" She said. Logan turned to face her and smilled a bit.

"Yeah, you too".

Cece made her way back to her room and quickly got changed into a pair of black leggings and one of Gunthers sleep shirts he had left at her house. She liked wearing it to bed since it still smelled of him and it conforted her. She sighed as she sat on her bed. She really missed him. She had gotten so used to sleeping with him. They had gotten into the rutine that they would spend the night at one of their houses. They had gotten to the point where part of her wardrobe was at his house and part of his was at hers. Since her had to go back to the old country they had decided to take back all of their stuff. She knew that he had some of her things with him still just like how he had left a shirt or two, a hoodie and a beanie. She layed back on her bed and brought her arm up so that it covered her eyes. She could feel the tears stinging at her eyes. This had been happening since he had left. Even before they had gotten together they had always been a constant presance in eachothers lives. Mutual dance classes, same classes, same job, etc. It felt so... wrong to be seperated from him for so long. It had only been a week since he had left and she already felt this bad.

Sighing she got up and looked for her laptop before laying on her bed with her back against the headboard. She opend her laptop and imediatly loggged onto skype hoping that by chance Gunther was on. Cece sighed. Nope. She picked up her phone from where she had put it next to her when she felt it buzz. She opened it and saw that it was a text.

**_TO: Cece_**

**_Sweet dreams my sweet cookie._**

Cece sighed and lowered her head as she smiled a bittersweet smile. It just wasnt fair. Why was it that the road to true love seemed to be so hard. She felt the tears begin to well up in her eyes again and she desperatly tried to hold them back. She didnt succede as she felt a single tear fall down her cheek. She squeezed her eyes shut and covered her mouth with her hand. She really didnt want to cry. She desperatly held back the tears. She sat up and took a deep breath before getting up. She walked over to her vanity and proceded to remove her make up and to tie her long red hair into two loose braids. She looked at herself and saw that her eyes were begining to look red again. She shook her head and got up. She left her room and made her way into the kitchen to make herself some hot milk. It usually helped her sleep. She silently turned on the light and proceded to pour some milk into a pan.

"Don't suppose you could heat some up for me?" Cece jumped and nearly spilled the milk when she heard Logan. She turned around and saw that Logan was standing at the doorway of the kitchen. He had on blue plaid sleepants and a grey t-shirt.

"Um sure, I guess" she said. She poured some more milk into the pan and put it over the heat. She turned around and leaned against the counter. She looked up at Logan and watched as he went and sat himself down at the kitchen table. She nervously began to twist her promise ring and the action caught Logans attention.

"So when do we get to meet your boyfriend?" he asked, frowning when he saw Cece's face fall.

"Umm, I really don't know."She said.

"Why?"

"Because he's at the old country right now. He has some family business he has to take care of and we dont know when he'll be back" _or if he'll come back at all _ she added mentally.

"Oh" said Logan "Sorry about that"

"It's okay" she said and quickly turned around. She picked up the pan and started to pour the warm liquid into two mugs. She handed one to Logan. "I'm going back to my room." she said before leaving quickly.

She made it back to her room without encountering anyone else and for that she was gratefull. She got under the covers and placed her laptop over her knees. She plugged in her headphones and opened the file that contained all the videos of herself and Gunther. Smiling she clicked on the first one and quickly pressed the button that would play all the videos. She sat back and sipped at her warm milk as she watched herself and Gunther play around in the snow. She smiled eachtime Gunther would hug her from behind or grab her and twirl her around.

Cece carefuly placed her empty mug on her nightstand she layed down putting her laptop next to her. She fell asleep listening as video Gunther told video Cece that he loved her.

* * *

**The you have it. Don't be afraid to tell me what you think. Recieving reviews really makes my day so please spare a minute to review. It onl take a minute.**

**Anyways, love you guys!**

**AN: don't forget to vote on the baby's **


End file.
